Episode 5 of Faraway
Air Date September 12, 2016 Synopsis The scene opens, panning around the edge of a large field; to one side stands our band of heroes. Opposite them are Eternal Knight and the Trollitia. To the right are Ank and Neela... and in the center is a pack of infected dinos. The team realizes that their best plan is to use fire against the beasts. GliCh tries turning an aerosol can into a flamethrower and, well, GliChes. Likewise, Nebraska fails intellect while operating a grenade - a great start for the battle. A triceratops charges Nebraska and tosses him into the air. Ms. Eaves manages to catch him luckily. Geist runs across to inhale the aerosol. Neela toasts one dino with some kind of laser. GliCh uses one of her spiderbots to explode for Geist who then blows an aerosol-powered ball of fire at another dino. The Trollitia manage to take one out as directed by Eternal Knight. End of the dinos. One of the teens decides to be a jerk and shoot another, so EK gives him a special "talking to". Arida helps heal the shot kid a bit. He turns out to be Halftrack_M3 our NPC of the week. Looks like he will survive. GliCh has a heart to heart with him. #GameFeelz The others chat too and Neela mentions something about Eternal Knight being the savior of the Faraway, much to everyone else's surprise and Livia's annoyance. Neela ships Arida and Nebraska. They rest for the night. Livia and Neela go scouting, using portals to get to the mountain. They find a huge airfield full of greys and their ships. Unfortunately they get too close and are spotted and quickly teleport back. Some of the others are a bit tipsy. Livia needs to rest. They make attack plans. Neela mentions she believes the Null are behind all of this. The team finally asks "Are we the good guys?" Unfortunately Neela's answer is somewhat cryptic. She also let's them know they have a chance to get out of the Faraway in 34 hours. There is some explosive arts and crafts with the pure alcohol. Eternal Knight does a pre-battle rallying speech, Nebraska "helps". Arriving at the mountain area, Livia portals ahead before everyone is ready. Eternal Knight just goes with it and orders the Trollitia to charge in. Geist decides to get the rest into the battle quickly and grabs everyone on the hill, turns himself into a toboggan and goes all Calvin & Hobbes. Sarah discovers she cannot hack the enemy systems and asks Livia to get "the idiot" to help. She tries to get Nebraska with a portal but it does not work very well. She gets most of him severing half his nanoarm and knocking him out in the process. Sarah decides to use the arm anyway and drags him into the grey ship to hack the systems. She gains control but may lose herself. Livia grabs her and teleports to the team, Nebraska follows but the arm desperately needs meat. The plan falls apart further. GliCh uses her sniper rifle to shoot the window Livia makes a portal at the window for Ank who grabs Nebraska and throws him in. Another portal gets them all in. They turn around to see Galushi, who immediately traps Livia in some kind of force field. "The Null does not care about the Faraway, they care about you." Galushi says to her. He also reveals that he was created by GliCh and Sarah after GliCh becomes head of the PRS and says she is the only one that has to die. Neela has had enough and tries to kill Galushi and we find he is made of nanites. He tells GliCh she is the one who told him to kill her. GliCh actually considers letting him. Nebraska says "There are not good people and bad people, there are simply the things you do and the thing that you are. You can decide what you want to be." Neela says "I'll be right back." and dives through the open window. There is some moral discussion. Shortly Neela returns through a portal with two people in tow. Are they Armstrong and Eternal Warrior? Find out next time, cause cliffhanger! Fade to black.